


sleepover..extended?

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Damian Wayne is So Done, Dick Grayson Has ADHD, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Tim Drake, Good Significant Other Kon-El | Conner Kent, Hospitals, Hurt Wally West, M/M, Mother Hen Dick Grayson, Multi, Not Beta Read, OKAY LISTEN, Protective Damian Wayne, Soft Damian Wayne, Stressed Dick Grayson, Thats My Shit, There's A Tag For That, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne Get Along, Tim Drake Deserves Better, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Trans Tim Drake, Wally West Needs a Hug, Wally West is a Batfamily Member, We Die Like Men, but you know, change my mind, dick grayson and wally west are in love, dick is exhausted, he gets them, he will get some, he'll deal with that, hes trying, hes trying to be like dick though and its not healthy, i like bruce but you cant deny facts, iris and barry are chill, ive been shipping birdflash since middle school, just read please, not even mentioned, so many tags but here are more, tim feels a bit better, tim wants to be a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: "What are you doing up Timmy?""I could ask you the same thing. I thought you weren't coming for Damian until tomorrow.""I was gonna, but I couldn't sleep and I ran out of cereal so I decided to come home."
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 23
Kudos: 279





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> .... i will be updating Moving Out and Fate soon..

Because his phone was charging on his desk, Tim couldn't see the time. He couldn't see the time, but he knew it was late. Too late for patrol and too early for morning coffee. It was the perfect time for him to sleep if his brian would let him. The  manor was  filled with sleeping bats, and Tim wanted to  join them in their  slumber , but  he couldn't, the  idea was just physically impossible. He'd have to wait until he collapsed from exhaustion in the next 24 hours. He's not even allowed to have casefiles from the cave until he's slept for a full night. He loves Alfred, but that rule was sucking the life out of him faster than his insomnia.   
  
Throwing his cover off, he threw his legs over the side of his bed and slid into his slippers. Because the floor is cool and hardwood, not because he's lame, Jason. He left his room and went downstairs, shoulders slump and hair tousled. He stumbled over his long, but simultaneously short, legs and eventually made it into the kitchen.   
  
Much to his surprise, Dick was sitting criss-cross on the counter and munching on what looked to be lucky charms. The first Robin's eyes shot up from the sugar-filled bowl and stared at Tim. It took an awkward moment too long of awkward staring before either spoke.   
  
"What are you doing up Timmy?" Dick asked, after swallowing.   
  
The younger shrugged and went over to the cupboard. He could indulge in an early breakfast to make up for his missed dinner. "I could ask you the same thing. I thought you weren't coming for Damian until tomorrow. "   
  
On weekends when Dick wasn't at the manor and was in Bludhaven, Damian stayed there. He'd offered for Tim to come along but, Tim didn't see any reason to. Dick was his brother. They joke like brothers and Dick had only ever mentored him as Robin but Dick hadn't raised him. Not like he'd raised Damian from a brat to a tolerable, less homicidal human. It wasn't like Dick didn't come by Wayne Enterprises to pick Tim up for brotherly bonding time. The relationship was different, and Tim didn't mind that anymore.   
  
Shoveling another spoonful into his mouth Dick nodded. "I was gonna," Cereal spewed from his lips like a toddler. " But I couldn't sleep and Iran out of cereal so I decided to come home. " The energy Dick gave off at such an early hour gave Tim a headache. How was their oldest able to manage such cheer consistently?   
  
"Not to be rude but," Tim set down the box after pouring it into his bowl and picked up the left out milk. " Are you okay? You seem a little," He searched for the word, "Dazed. "   
  
The small smile that was always stretching the corners of Dick's mouth vanished. Seeming sheepish, Dick answered, "My ADHD is acting up. Sorry for the sporadic-ness. "   
  
Putting down the milk carton, Tim mentally facepalmed. "No, Dick it's good. I was just being blunt. My bad. " He stole a spoon from the utensil drawer and stirred his cereal. “ Youknow you could just stay at the manor if you're having a rough week. Damian wouldn’t mind. ” The brat may be upset, but he wouldn't deny Dick a resting period.   
  
Dick hopped down from the counter and walked toward the sink, ruffling Tim’s hair on the way. “I’m good Timber. Plus Damian helps. I hyper focus on him. Plus, he’s been more patient since Jon’s diagnosis. ”    
  
Chewing on a spoonful of charms, Tim shook his head to remove his sprawled bangs. He had to give Dick credit for being the world’s most dependable brother. Watching out for all of his younger bat siblings was likely going to run him into the ground. Tim hated the notion, and before he processed his subconscious decision, he opened his mouth. “I could come. Help you hold down the fort. I know you’re capable, but you’re going to be tired once your meds start kicking in and-” A pair of strong arms wrapped around him. Dick’s face was buried in his hair, and Tim’s ribs felt constricted enough to cut off his air supply.   
  
“I’d appreciate that Timmy.”   
  
…..   
  
Surprisingly Damian hadn’t put up a fight when he had heard Tim was joining them. Instead, he had quickly agreed and ushered them to get ready to leave. He was oblivious of the late nights they’d both had, so at ten a.m, the three of them were diligently prepared for the car trip. Bruce was with the League this morning, so Tim had sent a text, telling him he’d be joining Dick and Damian. Alfred had said his goodbyes after breakfast, wishing them safe travels and requesting that Tim watched over his brothers.   
  
When they all  sat in their respective  seats , and  Dick began the  drive to  Bludhaven.  Tim plugged in one of his  AirPods , and Damian curled up in his  seat while  staring out the  window . The silence lasted until they pulled up to Dick's apartment building. Tim hadn’t been here as regularly as Damian but  knew Dick had  made it home to them. Bruce, much to  Dick ’s  disagreement , was  paying for half the  rent . Sort of like child support for the demon brat who divided his time equally between the Manor, Dick's, and the Kent's.   
  
Dick and Damian led him up the stairs to their apartment. The two acting domestic and strangely, Damian wasn’t even commenting on Tim’s slow pace or huffing when Dick took his hand into his own. Like, father and son. The apartment was decorated as one would expect. Shades of blue and red. It was very homey, and Tim felt warmed by the smaller space. He’d grown up in big rich houses, the humble vibe of Dick’s apartment was inviting.   
  
“Is West not here?” Damian asked, plopping down on the couch. With far more caution, Tim sat on the opposite side.   
  
Dick, who was  already onto a new mystery task in the  kitchen . Grabbing bags and bowls from the cupboard, he responded. “He just finished an off world mission this morning. He should be home sooner than later. ”   
  
With a roll of his eyes, Damian stood back up, looking down at where Tim sat once his vantage point had risen. “We have to help Richard with cookies.”   
  
Arching an eyebrow at the demand, Tim asked. “What do you mean cookies?”   
  
“He always bakes for Wallace when he finishes off world missions. Therefore, we should assist him. ”   
  
“Oh. Okay. ”   
  
…..   
  
By the time they were done, there had been enough cookies to feed all the speedsters in the League. Tim was put at ease by the fact that Dick seemed to be focused. Also, Damian hadn't tried to kill him when he had added twice the recipe amount of chocolate chips, which was a win.   
  
Now he was feeling bored, with no case files or teammates. At least downtown Bludhaven has enough background noise to keep him at bay. The manor is silent when there’s no commotion; Tim hates those days. He’d much rather deal with Damian’s Tts and the faint sound of cars outside Dick’s living room window than be bored and alone.   
  
Pulling out his phone and opening up his text messages he finds a notification. He smiles, knowing Kon must have texted him while he was making the cookies.   
  
** Kon <3: Morning Babe ~ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ **   
  
Tim scoffed at the message’s corny flare and typed back a response.   
  
_ Sent from Timbo’s iPhone: hey loser <3 _   
  
Conner replied instantly like the good and loving boyfriend he was. The one problem with Supers was how nice and sweet they were because that was everything Bat’s try to avoid.   
  
** Kon <3: He speaks! **   
  
** Kon <3: Did you get your morning coffee? **   
  
_ Sent from Timbo’s iPhone: im at dick's so i was cut off at three cups : ( _   
  
He hesitated before typing out the next sentence.   
  
_ Sent from Timbo’s iPhone: i miss you _   
  
** Kon <3: I miss and love you **   
  
_ Sent from Timbo’s iPhone: sap.... love you _   
  
Looking up from the conversation, Tim watched Dick pace out from his bedroom and into the living room. His eyes were glassy. He knows that his older brother is emotional over puppy pictures, but this is different. His eyes are hopeless and his movements frigid. Dick is supposed to be full of hope and grace, not this.   
  
"Dami, Timmy I need you to grab your shoes. We're going to Central City, Wally got hurt. " Dick's voice wavered as he paced, grabbing keys and his wallet.   
  
"You said he was coming home." Damian said, already up and grabbing his shoes.   
  
Tim didn't know where he fits into this, but he had to try for Dick. Dick who was a frantic mess and was already a mess before his fiance was hurt. "I'll drive."   
  
Smiling at the offer, Dick shakes his head. "It's okay Timmy, I don't want you to feel obligated-"   
  
"He already feels an obligation. You are in no state to drive, and Pennyworth would have a conniption if you did so. " Damian plucks the keys from his big brother's hand and passes them onto Tim.   
  
Flashing the type of reassuring smile he gives board members at Wayne Enterprises, Tim nods. "Don't worry I won't crash the car."   
  
The three of them finishing grabbing jackets and cookies because apparently, speedsters get super hungry while waiting around in hospitals. Tim can handle this. He's fine. He can help Dick.   
  



	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally is here. I realllllllyyyy love him when he's grown up because he aged like traumatized fine wine~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, damian and tim are the introverts here and it shows

When they arrived at the hospital, Tim found himself resting a hand on Dick’s shoulder while they navigated their way to the OR waiting room. Damian trotted behind them like a little soldier, but Tim knows the younger boy shares his fears for Dick. The man had made an impossible number of wrong turns up until Tim had begun offering his guidance. Hazy blue eyes with firm frown lines set in place were wrong for Dick’s features. The Flash seemed to agree.

The husband and wife were seated side by side in oversized hospital chairs. Iris’s forehead was perpetually creased with worry, and Barry was lacking his usual energy. The two hugged Dick, waving at the other robins, and then began discussing the accident. The conversation was far enjoyable, but Dick nodded, commented, and questioned at every opportunity he could. Damian just sits close by, holding his brother’s spare hand. Tim is slightly confused about why Dick seems to be trying to comfort their youngest brother, but he can only assume it’s because comforting people make Dick feel better. 

Tim mentally swears to hunt down the gunman who decided to shoot a civilian redhead for the sake of chaos. He wonders if Dick has ever seen people hurt outside of the masks. He stares at Dick a bit longer than he really should and he pieces his composure together. Dick would get through this, Dick got through his parent's death, and that was before Robin existed. Dick was Nightwing, formerly Robin and Batman, and Dick was strong in and out of the suit.

When the doctor appears several hours later after Tim and Iris have gone to get food and have force-fed Dick. The news on Wally’s condition is complicated in the sense of Superspeed healing, which these doctors are clueless too, but Wally was awake. Dick and Barry’s face bloom into smiles after hearing the news, making Tim and Iris’s shoulders ease. They are led into a small room outside of the ICU, much to their relief, and Wally is there, eating terrible hospital jello and bouncing his leg just slightly. Tim’s heart clenches when Dick crashes Wally with a bone-crushing hug and begins peppering his face with kisses. It’s sweet to see them together knowing their history and just how much love goes into their relationship fills him with relief because he knows Dick is taken care of and that someone else is worrying as much as him. Next up are Barry and Iris, who begin scolding Wally while Dick pulls away. The redhead brushes off his aunt and uncle, but he looks secretly pleased to have them there, even if they came with a lecture. 

It’s slightly awkward for Tim to stand in the middle of such a sincere moment. He actually steps closer to Damian just to fit more into whatever this is. And it’s not that Wally doesn’t acknowledge them but that he does. He smiles at Tim and dares to ruffle Damian’s hair, which earns him an annoyed ‘Tt’ but also a mini smirk that bewilders Tim. It’s so abnormal that when Barry and Iris say they have to leave, he visibly cringes. They were more social but still as distant from the trio as him. Now they were traveling home to sleep for the remainder of the night, with promises to see Wally soon and hugs for everyone. 

When his aunt and uncle leave, Wally does his best to stand. With a chipper tone, he claims something along the lines of checking out against Medical Recommendation, which sends Dick off into a tangent.

“You are staying here until the doctor says you are A-ok!” Dick tries to get the taller man to sit back down. “Please, Walls?”

“Babe, you know that my powers are going to heal me up and you don’t have to worry. I promise I’ll be fine.”

Tim’s got to hand it to the speedster. He makes the frown lines on Dick face ease with a single statement. It's quite impressive. And, he has a point about meta healing looking suspicious on hospital records of a red-haired man who could easily pass as the Flash.

Like most days, Tim speaks up without realizing what it is that he’s aiming to do. “I think we should discharge him, Dick. It’s the smartest thing to do, and you have a med kit and Dr. Thompkins on speed dial.”

The satisfied look Wally gives him is honestly nice and even Damian coaxing Dick into walking down to the car garage to bring around the car while they leave Tim to help Wally is enjoyable. Maybe Dick is just pliable with those he loves. Maybe he’s exhausted and not in the mood for insisting that his fiance stays in a hospital seventy miles away from their home. No matter, Tim appreciates the idea of Dick leaving in peace and the absence of argument.

Doing his part, he leads Wally, who is now fully clothed, out of the room. Despite insisting he's fine, he wraps the taller heroes arm around his shoulder. He let Wally blab off in his ear until the nurses switch places with him. They all seem slightly exasperated that someone who came in with a bullet lodged in their abdomen was acting a-okay, but they eventually handed over the release forms. Wally signed them with all too much cheer while making side comments to Tim about all of the questions.

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad was your pain when you were emitted? Pshh, I was passed out. How am I supposed to remember that.”

Tim gave him a blank stare for several moments before shaking his head, “And I thought Dick was terrible at personal safety and health.”

“Rude!” Wally tsked, circling the number seven before continuing the paperwork. Tim fought off a laugh as the older man grumbled on about when Dick had gone on patrol with broken ribs and a concussion. 

When they reunited with the former Dynamic Duo, Tim was relieved of Wally’s weight on his shoulder. He gently assisted Wally in sitting on the passenger side before climbing into the back seat with Damian. Apparently, Tim was more tired than he had realized because as Dick and Wally spoke quietly amongst themselves, and he observed Damian’s eyes close every other second only to flutter back open, he relaxed against the material of the backseats and nodded off.

He woke up on Dick’s couch with only Damian and Wally insight. The picture had given him a flurry of anxiety before his brain reminded him that Wally was safe, and therefore Damian was safe. Although why Damian was snuggled in Wally West’s lap was unknown to him. Damian was hesitant to let anyone touch him without stabbing first. How could Dick’s fiance gain that trust in a matter of hours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while but ch. 3 is almost edited soooo.... you know
> 
> thanks to everyone who reads these. i've been busy so coming back to the positive feedback is super nice <3


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back at the apartment..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if super speed healing is a thing, i just remember before in the Flash it may of been a thing??? its been a while though 
> 
> if not, oh well. au where speedsters are extra fast

  
Wally noticed that Tim was awake before the third Robin moved. He stared for a moment before continuing to run his fingers through Damian’s hair. It bothered him that a kid like Tim woke up with such panic and distrust in his eyes. Because while Tim was not hyperventilating or even moving, his body was tense. Wally had concluded it was the same for Dick and every other Bat in Gotham.   
As Tim began sitting up, he repositioned the baby bat in his arms so that he could stand and carry Damian. Wordlessly he walked into the kitchen and began taking out mugs. He could feel Damian begin to stir under the firm gaze Tim held. Still, he reached into the higher cupboard to grab the hot cocoa mix. A tug on his shirt was his cue to gently seat Damian down on the counter. While he filled the electric kettle, something Alfred would cry over, his eyes kept a steady rhythm of glancing between the two boys. He had to stop himself from smiling at the absolute innocence they portrayed. Tim’s hair was ruffled, making it stick up at all angels, and Damian’s bottom lip stuck out as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He could see why Dick was always inclined to take care of them.  
Waiting for the kettle to boil, he spooned the proper heps of chocolate mix into their mugs and emptied half of a mini marshmallow bag into a bowl. When three conjoined beeps sounded, signaling that the water was done, he poured it into their cups. He left the room in his and Damian’s for additional milk because he remembers Dick mentioning Tim refused to drink milk as a beverage. It’s the same sort of reason he knows to buy marshmallows that are organic so that Damian won’t rant on about animal bone marrow. It's silly but as Dick’s fiance, he wants to be considerate of Dick’s kids. Even if they’re just Dick’s ‘kid brothers’ because that line is bullshit and even Batman himself knows it.  
Before any protests could be made, when he finished siring the cocoa, he picked up Damian once more and walked him over to the couch. Depositing him next to Tim, he walked back for the mugs, skillfully balancing them before offering each boy a mug. He ignores Tim’s alien stare and whispers thanks and settles for sitting down next to Damian who has begun putting precisely eleven mini marshmallows into his mug.   
Tim breaks after several silent sips. “You shouldn’t be moving around so much, you might open the wound.”  
Chuckling, Wally skates his head. “It’s hardly a scratch now. Don’t worry.”  
“Is Dick sleeping?”  
Having nearly predicted the question, he nods. “Yeah, he didn’t want to wake you and the squirt up to make the bed so he figured we’d all sleep out here.”  
A puzzled scrunch of Tim’s eyebrow led to another question. “But he is in bed?”  
“I moved him there. He never sleeps well on couches.”  
As if ending their conversation for them, Damian made his signature ‘tt’ noise and shifted to face Tim. “You and Grayson are hypocrites, Drake. Preaching about self-maintenance and then failing to do so yourselves.”  
The statement causes Wally to bust out laughing, clutching his stomach tightly. “He’s right. Holy, wow- You guys do, do that!”  
Rolling his eyes Tim objects, “When have I ever claimed to practice self care?”  
“Last week you had the audacity to scold my sleeping schedule,” Damian points out.  
“It was three am-”  
“You were awake.”  
Rather than continuing to banter with his brother, Tim grabs a handful of marshmallows and plops them into his drink. He puts on a fake pout, but in all honesty, he feels happy. Happy about the shared expressions of content shared by Wally and Damian. Happy to know Dick is sleeping and Wally is okay. Pleased to know that Wally is everything and more that Dick could ask for in a partner Because Wally, A; gets along with his family. And B; takes care of himself while welcoming the care of others.   
When they finish their hot cocoas, Wally offers to set up Damian’s room with extra pillows and sheets but Damian denies the offer before standing and wandering off. He returns with two blankets and hands one to Tim, muttering about the time and how Wally should get some rest.  
Obeying Damian’s suggestion with a dutiful salute, Wally ruffles both of their hair and leaves after wishing them goodnight. They each take a sofa but have their heads resting towards each other, content from marshmallows and the taste of warm chocolate.   
“You can go to your bed.”  
“I know.”  
Tim paused. “Is he always so... parental?”  
“Yes.” He can hear the shift of Damian’s blanket. “West is good for Richard. He is reckless and idiotic but capable."  
"Do you like it better here than at the manor?" Tim raised an eyebrow at his own question because where the hell had that come from?  
Damian sighed and brought his knees closer to his chest. "I like company. Sometimes, the manor is lacking."  
The confession inflicted an ache in Tim's chest. He glanced at Damian's figure and lifted himself up before standing only to sit back down on the other couch. He reached out to lay a hand on Damian's back. He ignored his younger brother's tension and began to slowly rub circles in a mechanical motion.  
He was eventually positioned behind Damian, silent but hoping he could help or get some sort of comfort from this. His little brother didn't even act annoyed; he just opened himself to Tim. No remark or acidic backsplashes, just the two together on Dick and Wally’s couch, tired and grateful for the weekend.  
…..  
Tim awoke to the sound of Dick and Wally giggling over coffee. They'd fallen asleep curled together, much to Damian's embarrassment because he was thirteen and had no need for cuddling. Tim hadn’t moved as he admired the couple. They looked happy, safe. He didn’t disrupt them until Damian began wiggling away, earring him several huffs and a ‘misguided’ elbow to his ribs. Figures.  
Dick walked over to them and wrestled Damian for a hug, not receiving the point of the kid’s elbow but the same huffy exasperation. Following in his steps was Wally, who held out a mug of coffee for Tim.   
“You need to cease bringing Drake drinks, he is shockingly capable of walking.”   
Damian’s statement was taken with a grain of salt as Dick tossed the kid over his shoulder, laughing as Damian stifled his own amusement. After taking a moment to enjoy the sight, Tim looked over to Wally.   
“Thank you,” He gestured towards the coffee but hoped Wally could understand his underlying gratitude. “Are you feeling alright?”  
The redhead chuckled but nodded, placing his hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Yeah, almost as good as new. And so is Dick so no worries or you’ll start looking like daddy bats.” He tried making eye contact with Tim who hesitantly returned the gesture. "You know you're welcome here anytime, whether Dick is having a hard time or not. I know you need to get away. I know I spent time with Jason before he, well, died. And Dami has just sorta merged with us after Bruce died but, you're just as welcomed and important.”  
Tim didn't speak for a minute, collecting his thoughts on what Wally had said. “I appreciate it, honestly. You manage to help them without screwing up.”  
“Puh-lease.” The older hero retorted. “I made my fair share of screw ups with Dickie. You just need time to grow.” Wally left him with a pat on his shoulder, going towards the shrieks of joy that echoed from the kitchen. 

Tim shook his head and downed another sip of coffee, opening his messages. He guiltily scrolled past several unread chats before clicking Kon’s number. His guilt increased slightly when he noticed the well due to the time stamp.

 **Kon <3:** Is everything okay?? Clark messaged me about Wally

 **Kon <3:** take care of yourself <3

Glancing around, Tim’s eyes fell to the bathroom. He stood up, coffee in hand, and walked into the private room. He dialed Conner’s number and listened as it rang.   
“Babe?” The deeper voice came through, a telling sign that Kon hadn’t been awake for long.   
“Good morning babe, how are you?”  
He could almost picture Kon’s smile as the Super replied, “That was the most awkward sentence I’ve ever heard from your mouth.”  
“What!” He tried acting offended but couldn’t hide what he knew was true and apparently hilarious.  
“Yeah, you never use pleasantries with me! Should I call Black Canary or something?”   
“Okay, okay. Fair point, but it was a genuine inquiry.” He shifted his phone to hold it between his cheek and shoulder.  
“Well, I am fine. But how are you? I was worried you were going into another plot twist of strange and mysterious Wayne kid, Robin stuff.”  
“Is that what you think every time I lag?”  
“More or less, yeah. Are you still at Birdflash’s apartment?”  
“Yeah, I’m actually talking to you in the bathroom like a teen girl who has strict parents.”  
“Buddy, you literally tongued me in front of Batman. I think your brothers can handle our PG convo.”  
“You are not allowed to call me buddy while recalling how I stuck my tongue in your mouth.”  
“Fair point-”  
Banging on the door interrupted them. “TIMOTHY JACKSON DRAKE-WAYNE! COME EAT BREAKFAST YOU MALNOURISHED COFFEE ADDICT!”  
He threw his head back, sighing at his boyfriend's laughter. “Don’t encourage the demon, Kon.”  
“Tell him I’ll trade Jon for you later this afternoon.”  
“Do not tempt him. He has Bruce’s bad habits.”  
“Alright, fine. You should go eat.”  
“Fine, I’m going.”  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too, Buddy.”

He listened to Kon chuckle before the call ended. Draining the final sips of coffee from the mug, he opened the bathroom door to find Damian’s annoyed face.

“You know it’s considered impolite to eavesdrop.” 

Dismissing Tim with a roll of his eyes, Damian headed to the small table. Tim followed and was meant by Dick’s ‘good morning hug’ that had grown normal with the Bats.

“Morning, Timmy,” Dick said, beaming and seeming worlds better than the previous day."How is Kon?"

Tim stopped momentarily, caught off guard by the question, before replying. “He’s good.”

Dick carried on with the conversation, including Wally and Damian, as breakfast foods were passed around the table. Tim mainly listened, occasionally chiming in and glaring when Damian decided to engage him in a brutal war of footsies under the table. And maybe it was the lack of case files or mesmerizing amount of sleep he had gotten, but he was fine. With Dick, Wally, and even Damian. The peace would not last long, but for now, it wasn't unbalanced on his head with the weight of the world. For now, his only mission was to conquer his little brother without victimizing Wally or Dick’s shins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading or following up with this story!! it was honestly short but im glad if forced myself to finish <3
> 
> i love you all ~ stay safe and thank you all for kudos and comments <333

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned and thanks to everyone reading these notes, ya'll get special acknowledgement <3


End file.
